


Shave

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	Shave

起因是一撮头发，被水打湿，粘在泛黄的洗手台上。它本该在无意间被水流冲走，掉进下水道，去向它和它的同伴们该去的地方。然而，在今天，它被人发现，用右手的食指与拇指捏起，举至眼前探究一番。发现者并不知道这是怎样的预兆，当他举起这撮头发时手臂上的肌肉仍在互相挤压。可当但丁抬头看向镜子时，居然发现玻璃早已碎裂了一半。他这才想起原来他还有机会好好端详自己——但丁对着镜子——皱纹，见缝插针地陷入他的面孔，抚摸自己的脸就像抚摸砂纸，低头就能遮住双目的长发（他突然明白可能这就是那撮掉发的根源！）。

维吉尔走进房间，挤开但丁，搭着薄荷牙膏的牙刷在口中富有节奏地晃动着。镜子里的两个人站在一起，仿佛两尊矗立的雕像，其中一尊嘴里还冒出雪花白的泡沫。但丁伸手挽着他的胳膊，拉扯着向前，要仔细端详那块碎掉的玻璃。他按下维吉尔的脑袋与他挨在一起，泡沫不经意间粘上了他的脸颊。

他们的情谊，不得不说，带有兄弟亲人间的亲昵。这样的亲昵，对于任何寻常爱人而言，几乎是等待炽热爱意消退后的弥补产物。

然而前提特殊。

但丁发现那撮脱落的头发时，他首先认定的并非自己的衰老，而是维吉尔的衰老；那么维吉尔呢？他本明确自己长于胞弟的事实，却在看见那头发之后落了空（尽管他也不能确定那是否属于自己）。他们并肩，前者借此逃脱在停滞中消磨的时间，后者因此为在行进中暂停的时间而愤懑。

“你应该刮掉你的胡子。”年长者命令道。

“但我没有工具。”年轻者说。

话题转换得如此之快。他们行动起来，最终在散发潮气的储物柜中找到一把几乎生锈的剃刀。维吉尔握着刀，用一枚沉默的亲吻换去但丁的吵闹，甚至忘记了自己没有漱口而留下的雪白色泡沫。但丁的安静总能唤起他作为兄长的柔软，维吉尔托起但丁的下巴，硬茬的毛发落在但丁的大腿上方。

他正在变年轻，维吉尔奇妙地想。

可那些细纹，打磨留下的痕迹——他遗憾地补充道。

水龙头被拧开一个较大的角度，怪响首先泄了出来，然后才是咕咚、哗啦的自来水。维吉尔搓洗指缝，留但丁一人在用毛巾擦完脸后看自己。他大约变成了初遇尼禄的模样，揽着维吉尔的肩膀。

他说：“维吉，也许你又成为我年长的兄弟了。”

但丁眼中跃动着兴奋的光芒。维吉尔拨开他垂下的头发目光与之相接。但丁——他的上齿蹭过舌尖，声音伴随气流缓缓荡了出来。他能感到但丁的兴奋，从他们相贴的肌肤渗透进来，如电流一般捆住他的心脏，造出一汪甜腻的枫糖，注入流经全身的血液通道之中。

但丁亲吻他时维吉尔没有拒绝，时机恰到好处。他关上水龙头，转身与兄弟拥在一起。水拍湿但丁的上衣，洇出巴掌大的印记。随即这件上衣掉在湿漉漉的地面，十分可怜。他们拥抱着回到二楼的卧房，沿途的衣物尽是暧昧的痕迹。

他们爱着对方的浓烈，与毁命相当的恨意持平，正如他们兄弟情人的身份，是与生俱来。


End file.
